Nyna
Nyna (ニーナ, Niena, referred to as Nina in fan translations) is the Princess of Akaneia. She is the only member of the royal family of Akaneia left alive when the Doluna Empire invades her country. Biography After Akaneia is invaded by Doluna, Nyna was to be executed with the rest of her family. Fortunately, she was protected by the Grustian Sable Knight Camus, who eventually hands her over to Akaneia's ally, Hardin in the Kingdom of Aurelis. Assisted by Hardin, she joins up with Marth and eventually accompanies him in his quest, handing over the Akaneian royal treasure, the Fire Emblem, to Marth. Unfortunately, Marth's quest led him to fight against Camus, in which Camus was defeated. Nyna was struck with grief when she thought Camus died, but she held up and accompanies Marth to the end of his quest. After the war, Nyna was forced by Boah to make a choice on who is to be the new emperor of Akaneia. The Two choices were Marth and Hardin, the only two eligible male royalty left. Not really interested in either as her heart lied with Camus, she finally to propose to Hardin after a long period of thinking as she is also a good friend of Shiida and did not want to break her heart. As she loved only Camus but was pressured to love Hardin, she had to pretend to love Hardin, which in turn shatters his heart and later turned over the dark side after he found out the truth, because of this she blamed herself for Hardin's fall to darkness. Before she was taken by Gharnef to be sacrificed for Medeus' revival, she managed to entrust the Fire Emblem to her apprentice Linde and orders her to give it to Marth. In the end, Sirius, a masked knight who Nyna suspects is Camus, wakes her up from Medeus' mind control. Afterwards, she left the kingdom in Marth's hands and vanished, presumably following Sirius. Personality Nyna seems to be sad about something almost all the time, as seen on her facial expression in her face portrait. She is a kind, understanding princess who is well-loved by her people. However, she does have at least one weakness and that was following Boah's command to pretend to love Hardin, which she disagreed with. Character Data Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Recruitment *Final Chapter Part 3: Enemy, Talk with Sirius. *Recruiting Nyna prevents Medeus from devouring her and recovering health, but as she comes in during the Final Chapter with low base stats and low growths (except for weapon level), developing her as a unit is extremely difficult. Additionally, the enemies in the chapter are powerful and immune to magic, so she will be in danger of being killed by them. She is only really playable in the first and fourth map Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga. The first map involves her as the main character escaping Akaneia's castle after it fell to Doluna and the Sable Order Of Knights (and thus her first meeting with Camus). The second map has her as the main character along with Camus as he tries to get her to safety in Aurelis. In these two maps she is a main character and her growths are put to use. Base Stats |Bishop |3 |18 |4 |4 |10 |18 |14 |4 |7 |6 |Staff Magic |Thoron Growth Rates |10% |10% |10% |10% |10% |30% |10% |3% Support Relationships Supports *Sirius - 10% Supported by No one Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga Recruitment *Part 1: Auotmatic from the start. *Part 4: Automatic from the start. *Nyna is a lord character when playable, and her death results in a Game Over. However, she wields no starting magic and thus serves as a healer, only being able to attack in Part 1 where she can wield an acquirable Thunder tome. Base Stats Part 1 |Bishop |1 |18 |4 |4 |10 |18 |14 |4 |7 |6 |Staff Magic |Mend Part 4 |Bishop |1 |18 |4 |4 |10 |18 |14 |4 |7 |6 |Staff Magic |Heal Growth Rates |10% |10% |10% |10% |10% |30% |10% |3% Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment *Chapter 24: Enemy, Talk with Sirius. *In Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, Nyna is once again available only in the last Chapter, and her recruitment prevents Medeus from recovering health by eating her. Her base stats have been raised slightly, her growth rates have been raised significantly, and high weapon ranks allow her to use powerful staves immeadiately, but she risks being killed by the powerful enemies in the chapter if not moved to safety. New Akaneia Saga *Part 1: Automatic from the start. *Part 4: Automatic from the start. Base Stats |Bishop |7 |25 |1 |6 |6 |10 |18 |4 |9 |6 |Staff - A Tome - C |Thoron* Fortify *Dropped if killed as an Enemy. New Akaneia Saga Part 1 |Bishop |1 |18 |1 |4 |5 |8 |17 |4 |7 |6 |Staff - D Tome - D |Mend Part 4 |Bishop |1 |18 |1 |4 |5 |8 |17 |4 |7 |6 |Staff - D Tome - D |Heal Growth Rates Bishop |45% |0% |40% |50% |45% |45% |10% |40% Support Relationships Supports *Sirius *Linde *Horace Supported by *Sirius *Linde Quotes Death Quote Epilogue Monshō no Nazo Akaneia princess Nyna After the war, she left Akaneia in Marth's hands and vanished... Archetype and Scenario Nyna started an archetype for a character whose country is invaded and her family killed. The Nyna scenario is repeated often in the series where the antagonistic country invades and kills all of the royal family of the invaded country, save either one or two members who escapes. Usually the escaping member is a woman, and if there are two, the second escaping member is usually a boy or a man. Also although most of the 'princesses' become playable characters they usually have different classes then others in the archetype. The Nyna scenario is often orchestrated by the Gharnef character, and it usually results in a negative outcome, such as with the citizens of the invaded country being oppressed by a ruler or rulers originating from the antagonistic country. This is the generally agreed upon list: *'Nyna' (FE1/3/11) *:Invaded country: Akaneia *:Invading country: Doluna *Ira (FE4) *:Invaded country: Isaac *:Invading country: Grandbell Note: What is unique about Ira is that the main character, Siglud, is a nobleman of the invading country, and she is recruited by the main character. Her half-nephew Shanan has a best friend, Oifey, who hails from the invading country. She also has a predestined lover from the invading country. Another thing unique about her is that she is also a member of an another archetype, and she represents both archetypes in a unique way. *Guinevere (FE6) *:Invaded countries: Ilia and Sacae *:Invading country: Bern Note: What is unique about Guinevere is that she is the princess of the invading country. *Eirika (FE8) *:Invaded country: Renais *:Invading country: Grado *Elincia (FE9/10) *:Invaded country: Crimea *:Invading country: Daein Trivia * Nyna's relationship with Camus may have been a secret, known to only a select few. Only Boah and Marth refer to it, and Hardin was unaware of her relationship at the end of the War of Shadows. It is likely that the open knowledge of her relationship would have sparked a political controversy. * In Shadow Dragon, when Nyna appears on the field before a battle, her class is that of a Sage. In Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ she is a Bishop once again. Her class change in Shadow Dragon may have been to counteract fellow NPC Bishop Malledus. Gallery File:Nyna FE1.png|Nyna, as she appears in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi File:Nyna FE3.png|Nyna, as she appears in Monshō no Nazo File:BSNyna.gif|Nyna, as she appears in Akaneia Saga File:NynaSD.png|Nyna, as she appears in Shadow Dragon and Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ File:Nyna_(Posessed).png|Nyna, as she appears, hypnotized, in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ File:NynaFE1.png|Nyna as she appears in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi File:NienaFE3.png|Nyna as she appears in Monshō no Nazo Nyna The Complete.png|Nyna, in an illustration of Monshō no Nazo File:Nyna TCG.png|Nyna, in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game File:Four_Noble_Sisters_Misc._Card.png|Nyna, Maria, Lena, and Elice, in Monshō no Nazo File:CorruptedHardin&Nyna.jpg|Nyna and the corrupted Hardin, as seen in the ending of Monshō no Nazo BSFE-Boa and Nyna.jpg|Boah putting Nyna to sleep in Akaneia Saga BSFE-Nyna and Camus.jpg|Nyna meeting Camus in Akaneia Saga CamusNyna.jpg|Nyna professing her love to Camus in Akaneia Saga HardinMeetsNyna.jpg|Nyna faints after being taken into Hardin's protection in Akaneia Saga Marth meets Nyna FEWSD.png|Nyna and Hardin meeting Marth in Shadow Dragon File:Nyna giving marth the fire emblem.png|Nyna giving Marth the Fire Emblem in Shadow Dragon HardinEmblemFE12.PNG|Nyna giving Marth the Fire Emblem, to Hardin's jealously, in a flashback in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Nyna gives Marth Parthia FEWSD.png|Nyna giving Marth Parthia in Shadow Dragon Nyna and Hardin FE12 2.png|Nyna and Hardin greeting their people in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ File:Nyna_and_Hardin_FE12.png|Nyna and Hardin in their loveless marriage in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ File:Nyna(CameoAnime).jpg|Nyna makes a cameo in the Fire Emblem anime. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes